FWO
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Welcome to the F.W.O where any superhero villain anime character or other fighter collides with actual wrestlers inside the squared circle to compete for gold, money and respect. One show a week on random days will be posted along with a special PPV show once a month on Sunday.
1. Chapter 1

F.W.O: Fantasy Wrestling Organization

Welcome to the F.W.O where any superhero villain anime character or other fighter collides with actual wrestlers inside the squared circle to compete for gold, money and respect. One show a week on random days will be posted along with a special PPV show once a month on Sunday. The first three chapters will be about the roster the titles you will find in F.W.O and also title and match history. Also their will be no women's division they all fight for the same titles.

Chapter1: Roster

Brock Lesnar

Superman

Superman Prime

Bobby Lashley

Beer Money(Bobby Roode & James Storm)

MCMG(Alex Shelly & Chris Sabin)

E.G.O(Kaz & Daniles)

Lawless

Goku

Vegeta

Naruto

Sasuke

Akatsuki(Itach, Kisame, Hidan, Kakauza, Pain, Sasori, Deidar & Konan)

Wyatt Family(Bray Wyatt, Eric Rowan, Luke Harper & Brawn Strowman)

Justice League(Wonder Woman, Falsh, Green Lantern & Martian Manhunter)

Avengers(Black Widow, Iron-man, Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye, Vision, Scarlet Witch & Thor)

Wolverine

X-Men(Cyclopes, Jean Grey & Beast)

Fantastic Four(Mr. Fantastic, Human Torch, Invisible Woman & The Thing)

E.W.O(Dr. Doom, Thanos, Apocalypse, Darkside, Doomsday & Lex Luthor)

Team 3D(Bubba Ray & Devon)

Gohan

Broly

Dean Ambrose

Seth Rollins

Roman Reigns

Paige

Nataly

Bayle

Sash Banks

Charlotte

Becky Lynch

Talia Al Ghul

Killer Frost

Batman Inc.(Batman, Robin, Red Hood, Night Wing, Red Robin, Batgirl & Black Bat)

Teen Titans(Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Star Fire & Raven)

Arsenal

Superboy

Awesome Kong

Beautiful People(Velvet Sky, Angelina Love, Lacy Von Erich & Madison Rayne)

Queen's Court(Ino, Diane, Sakura & Hinata)

Jessica Havok

Goldberg

Undertaker

Slasher Gang(Freddy Kruger, Jason Vorhess, Chucky & Michael Myers)

Original Horror(Dracula, Wolfman, Frankenstein, and the Mummy)

Kane

The Winchesters(Sam & Dean)

AJ Styles

Gallows and Anderson

Finn Balor

Kevin Ownes

Enzo and Big Cass


	2. Chapter 2

F.W.O: Fantasy Wrestling Organization

Welcome to the F.W.O where any superhero villain anime character or other fighter collides with actual wrestlers inside the squared circle to compete for gold, money and respect. One show a week on random days will be posted along with a special PPV show once a month on Sunday. The first three chapters will be about the roster the titles you will find in F.W.O and also title and match history. Also their will be no women's division they all fight for the same titles.

Chapter2: Championships

F.W.O Championship: Ino Yamanaka

F.W.O Tag Tam Championships: Awesome Kong & Jessica Havok

Starcrossed Championship: Kevin Owens

High Flyer's Championship: Vacant

No Limit's Championship: Vegeta


	3. Chapter 3

F.W.O: Fantasy Wrestling Organization

Welcome to the F.W.O where any superhero villain anime character or other fighter collides with actual wrestlers inside the squared circle to compete for gold, money and respect. One show a week on random days will be posted along with a special PPV show once a month on Sunday. The first three chapters will be about the roster the titles you will find in F.W.O and also title and match history. Also their will be no women's division they all fight for the same titles.

Chapter3: History

F.W.O Champion Weeks

Ino Yamanaka-6

F.W.O Tag Tam Champions Weeks

Kong & Havok-2

Starcrossed Champion Weeks

Kevin Owens-3

High Flyer's Champion Weeks

No Limit's Champion Weeks

Vegeta-2

Dream Match winner Weeks to cash in

Battle Ball winner and number drawn


	4. Chapter 4

F.W.O: Fantasy Wrestling Organization

Welcome to the F.W.O where any superhero villain anime character or other fighter collides with actual wrestlers inside the squared circle to compete for gold, money and respect. One show a week on random days will be posted along with a special PPV show once a month on Sunday. The first three chapters will be about the roster the titles you will find in F.W.O and also title and match history. Also their will be no women's division they all fight for the same titles.

Chapter4: Battle Zone Week 1

Michael Cole: We welcome you to the Battle Zone as we are live from St. Louis.

The camera pans over to Cole, Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross.

Cole: We have some great matches for you tonight.

King: That's right Cole we also have a couple of men vs. women matches.

JR: That's right King but we're starting off with Kevin Owens and Wolverine who will have a knock down brawl instead of a wrestling match.

Cole: That's right JR.

Kevin Owens vs. Wolverine

Kevin Owens was in the ring as Wolverine made his way to the ring. He got onto the ring apron when K.O rushed at him and shoved him off the apron. K.O jumped out of the ring and picked up Wolverine but he elbowed him in the gut and threw him into the ring step. Wolverine picked up Owens and threw him into the steel guardrail. Wolverine threw Owens into the ring as the ref called for the bell. Wolverine set up Kevin and hit the Stunner laying Owens out for the three.

Winner Wolverine

MCMG vs. E.G.O

E.G.O and the MCMG put on a great match and at the end it was MCMG hitting stereo super kicks on both members of E.G.O before Shelly pined Kaz.

Winners: MCMG

Dean Ambrose vs. Flash

Flash used his superior speed to confuse Dean Ambrose however Dean's unpredictability allowed him to stay in the match. In the end Dean reversed the Speed Force(Spear) and hit Dirty Deeds for the win.

Winner: Dean Ambrose

No Limit's match

Dr. Doom vs. Awesome Kong

Doom was waiting for his opponent when Awesome Kong's music hit.

Cole: Here we go.

King: Doom can't be too happy about this Awesome Kong may tear him apart.

JR: Awesome Kong Dr. Doom No Limit's math which means no rules no count outs only way to win is pinfall or submission.

Kong and Doom didn't take long to introduce weapons. In the middle of the match Doom nailed Kong with a hard chair shot busting her open but seeing her own blood drove Kong mad as she made quick work of Doom nailing him with the Awesome Bomb for the three.

Winner: Awesome Kong

Sasha Banks vs. Charlotte

Sasha and Charlotte tore down the house and in the end Sasha got Charlotte into the Banks Statement making her tap out.

Winner: Sasha Banks

Thor vs. Vegeta

Thor and Vegeta wasted no time beating the crap out of each other. In the end Thor hit the Hammer of the Gods(Bull hammer elbow) and laid out Vegeta for the three,

Winner: Thor

Before the next match we cut to the back where Jeremy Borash is standing by with the Queen's Court

JB: It's Jeremy Borash and I'm here with the Queen's Court.

Ino walks to the front of the group.

Ino: You're welcome by the way JB.

JB: Thank you?

Ino: You're welcome. Now you see the reason I'm the Queen is simple I'm just naturally better than most the only ladies near me are my court.

'The Giant' Diane, 'Ice Cold' Sakura Haruno and 'Bad Ass' Hinata Hyuga came into the shot.

Ino: You see these three are the only people on my level that's why we are here. Me and my Court will rule this company no matter what.

Ino point's at Hinata.

Ino: The 'Bad Ass' Hinata Hyuga the fight starter, 'Ice Cold' Sakura Haruno the strategist and of course the 'Giant' Diane the enforcer. I'm the 'Natural Queen' Ino Yamanaka and we are the best their is.

Robin vs. Hinata

Robin and 'Bad Ass' Hinata Hyuga fought back and forth in a great match. It looked like Robin had the match won When 'Ice Cold' Sakura Haruno came out and distracted him. Hinata hit the Rotation(Discus Clothesline) on Robin and pined him for the three.

Winner: 'Bad Ass' Hinata Hyuga

F.W.O Championship match

10 Warrior Battle Royal

Superman vs. Prime vs. Thanos vs. Velvet Sky vs. Ino vs. Captain America vs. Susan Storm vs. Bobby Lashley vs. Black Widow vs. Undertaker

The match starts off as everyone starts paring off against another opponent. Superman and Prime waste little time locking up as do Thanos and Captain America. Bobby Lashley goes after Black Widow and Susan goes after the Udertaker. Leaving Ino to face off with Velvet Sky.

1\. Undertaker waste little time in hitting a tombstone on Susan Storm and pined her for the three count.

2\. Thanos was about to eliminate Cap. America before he was speared by Bobby Lashley and pined.

3\. Thanos was not happy he was eliminated so he grabbed Lashley and chokeslammed him to the mat bfore leaving. Ino took advantage and pined him.

4\. Undertaker claimed another victim after he chokeslammed Cap. America and pined him.

5\. Undertake got his third elimination after a tombstone to Black Widow.

6\. Superman eliminated Prime with the S-5.

7\. Superman was about to end the Undertaker's night but a low blow by Ino allowed the dead man to chokeslam him for the three.

8\. It looked like Undertaker had another victim in his sights when Velvet was able to escape the chokeslam and Ino nailed the Queen's Kick(Chick Kick) on him and pined him for three.

9\. It looked like Velvet was about to become champ until Diane came out of the crowd and smacked her in the back with a chair allowing Ino to hit a Queen's Kick on her and pin her for the three.

Winner and F.W.O Champion: 'Natural Queen' Ino Yamanaka.


	5. Chapter 5

F.W.O: Fantasy Wrestling Organization

Welcome to the F.W.O where any superhero villain anime character or other fighter collides with actual wrestlers inside the squared circle to compete for gold, money and respect. One show a week on random days will be posted along with a special PPV show once a month on Sunday. The first three chapters will be about the roster the titles you will find in F.W.O and also title and match history. Also their will be no women's division they all fight for the same titles.

Chapter5: Battle Zone Week 2

Michael Cole: Hello we welcome you all tonight to Pittsburg.

King: Yeah and after last weeks controversial victory Ino Yamanaka is our F.W.O champion!

J.R: It was quite a night folks and tonight looks to be no different.

Cole: Right Kevin Owens and Wolverine will have a second match tonight but it will be falls count anywhere.

King: Not only that but Ino's enforcer the 'Giant' Diane will be facing the woman she screwed out of the title Velvet Sky.

J.R: But right now we got six man tag action as the Slasher Gang takes on Original Horror.

Six Man tag

Slasher Gang w/ Freddy vs. Original Horror w/ Dracula

The bell rings as Jason, Michael and Chucky make their way to the ring with the boss Freddy. Out comes Original Horror as the Wolfman, Frankenstein and the Mummy were lead by Count Dracula. The six men waster little time getting right into the action as Freddy and Dracula give moral support to their allies. The match reached it's conclusion when Freddy tripped up Wolfman allowing Chucky to hit a spinning heel kick to the face for the three.

Winners: Slasher Gang

Dracula and the others were not happy as the tried to attack the Slasher Gang who bailed from the ring and celebrated as they walked up the ramp.

Superman vs. Prime

An old rivalry was renewed as Prime and Superman locked up with one another. The two were evenly matched but it was a cheap rake of the eyes behind the ref's back which allowed Prime to S-5 Superman for the three.

Winner: Prime

Diane vs. Velvet Sky

The 'Giant' Diane easily overpowered the smaller Velvet Sky. Velvet showed her heart though as she kept in the match and even came close to winning a few times. In the end however it was a World's tallest chokeslam which did in Velvet allowing Diane to pick up the three.

Winner: Diane

we came back from commercial to see J.B Jeremy Borash standing with Ino and her Queen's Court.

J.B: Ino you requested this time. What would you like to say?

Ino: First off J.B your welcome.

J.B: Thank you.

Ino smirks.

Ino: That's right J.B you see you get to interview _Your_ world champion me the 'Natural Queen' Ino Yamanaka.

J.B: Yeah last week you-

Ino: Last week J.B I became the most powerful person in this company and don't you forget it.

J.B nod's as Sakura and Hinata give him a glare.

Ino: You see I proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt that I am the best warrior on the roster.

Ino adjust the belt.

Ino: This just proves my dominance over everyone, and I don't care what you or the people think I will be the champion for a _very_ long time.

Ino smirks as she and the court walks off.

Dr. Doom vs. Awesome Kong

In another rematch from last week E.W.O member Dr. Doom faced the awesome might of Awesome Kong once more. This time however Doom was able to hit the Dr. Doom bomb for the three and the win.

Winner: Dr. Doom

Doom celebrated as he walked up the ramp.

Undertaker vs. Roman Reigns

The 'Phnom' the Undertaker took on the 'Big Dog' Roman Reigns in a great match up. In the end it was Undertaker's tombstone which sealed Roman's fate.

Winner: the Undertaker

Falls count anywhere

Wolverine vs. Kevin Owens

Wolverine was on his way to the ring when K.O blindsided him and hit him in the back with a chair. K.O proceeded to wear out Wolverine with the chair even cracking him in the head and busting him open for e few seconds till his healing factor kicked in. The two men fought into the crowd and Wolverine threw K.O into a concrete wall hard. Wolverine found an equipment box on wheels and rolled it into Kevin Owens who was sitting against the wall. Wolverine thought he had him beat and tried to hit the stunner but K.O reversed and then powerbombed him onto the equipment box and pinned him on top of it for the three count.

Winner: Kevin Owens


	6. Chapter 6

F.W.O: Fantasy Wrestling Organization

Welcome to the F.W.O where any superhero villain anime character or other fighter collides with actual wrestlers inside the squared circle to compete for gold, money and respect. One show a week on random days will be posted along with a special PPV show once a month on Sunday. The first three chapters will be about the roster the titles you will find in F.W.O and also title and match history. Also their will be no women's division they all fight for the same titles.

Chapter6: Battle Zone Week 3

Cole: Welcome everyone to Los Angeles.

J.R: We welcome you to the Battle Zone tonight and we have some great action.

King: Yeah our main event is the Queen's Court and the Beautiful People going at it in a four on four woman war.

Cole: Right but tonight we start with Beer Money against Evil World Order members Dr. Doom and Doomsday.

Dr. Doom & Doomsday vs. Beer Money

Dr. Doom and Doomsday of the E.W.O took on Beer Money. Roode and Storm gave Dr. Doom and Doomsday one hell of a fight, but finally Doomsday got angry when James spit some beer in his face and destroyed both members of Beer Money before pinning Roode for the three.

Winners: Dr. Doom and Doomsday

Superman vs. Jessica Havok

Superman took on Havok. Havok was able to match strength with Superman surprisingly. In the end though Superman hit the S-5 for the victory.

Winner: Superman

Killer Frost & Talia Al Ghul vs. Batman Inc.

Killer Frost & Talia Al Ghul took on Red Hood & Nightwing of Batman Inc. in a brutal match. Red Hood used some underhanded tactics why Nightwing admonished him for it. It looked like Nightwing was going to hit the Nightwing combo but Killer Frost reversed and hit the Frosty Kiss(Kisses her opponent then kicks her opponent in the back of the head) then picked up the three count.

Winners: Killer Frost & Talia Al Ghul

The Thing vs. Itachi Uchiha

Itachi and The Thing went to war. They fought all over the ring side area and back into the ring. Thing gained control of the match and looked to be nearing the victory when Itachi suddenly nailed a clothesline and turned Thing inside out. He then power bombed Thing for the three.

Winner: Itachi Uchiha

Freddy vs. Dracula

Freddy and Dracula took each other to the limit and then some. Dracula looked tpo hit the snap DDT but Freddy reversed and put on the Nightmare Claw knocking out Dracula.

Winner: Freddy

Brock Lesnar vs. Seth Rollins

Brock came out and bulldozed Seth for an easy three count victory.

Winner: Brock Lesnar

We are backstage before the main event where we see Naruto and Sasuke standing around.

Naruto: Man we haven't been given shit to do.

Sasuke: Yeah I mean why is that?

?: Maybe you guys need some direction.

Triple H and Shawn Michaels walked into the shot.

Triple H: You know a mentor...or two to push you in the right direction.

Shawn: Exactly.

Naruto: So you guys offering?

Shawn: Well...

Triple H slaps Shawn's chest.

Triple H: Of course we are offering.

Shawn: Right...of course.

Triple H: Shawn are you alright man?

Shawn: What me...ha I'm great.

Sasuke: He can't stand the fact he's too old anymore.

Shawn: You little...

Shawn tries to grab Sasuke but Triple H holds him back.

Triple H: Calm down Shawn he's just trying to rile you up.

Shawn huffs as Triple H sighs.

Triple H: See what you did now he's upset.

Naruto: Sorry Sasuke is just a jerk.

Sasuke: Yeah whatever up yours Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke look ready to fight until Triple H and Shawn stand in between them.

Shawn: Calm down for the love of god just calm down.

Triple H: Shawn's right this wont work unless you two work together.

Naruto: Fine.

Sasuke: So who's training who?

Naruto: That's who's training whom Sasuke.

Triple H: Enough! Sasuke is the cerebral thinker and destroyer so I got him and you get...well you get Shawn.

Shawn: Hey I'll have you know I did great for myself thank you very much.

Triple H: Playgirl.

Shawn: I was young and stupid...and I needed the money.

Sasuke: Haven't you guy used that one before?

Triple H: Kid wrestling is about rehashing old stuff with new faces you can't do much that hasn't been done after the attitude era of WWE.

Naruto: You mean WW-

Shawn slaps his hand over Naruto's mouth.

Shawn: Shh the walls have ears.

Triple H: Anyways we will train you two to take up our legacy and make it even greater than it was before.

Shawn: That is if you accept of course.

Naruto: I'm in.

Sasuke: Sure why not.

Triple H: Great well then all that's left to do is ask one question. Are you ready?

Sasuke: Yeah.

Naruto: Yes.

Shawn: Maybe.

The three look at Shawn.

Shawn: What?

Triple H: Good luck Naruto.

Sasuke: Yeah see you later man.

Naruto sighs.

Naruto: Let' just do this thing.

The three walk off as Shawn shrugs then does the DX crotch chop before waking away.

Beautiful People vs. Queen's Court

The four on four women's war lived up to the hype as the eight women beat each other all over the arena. They even battled it out in the crowd. It looked like the Beautiful People were about to win when Velvet nailed Hinata with a brain buster on top of a chair but before she could pin her Ino entered the ring and nailed a low blow before rolling up Velvet and grabbing ahold of her pants to secure the pin.


	7. Chapter 7

F.W.O: Fantasy Wrestling Organization

Welcome to the F.W.O where any superhero villain anime character or other fighter collides with actual wrestlers inside the squared circle to compete for gold, money and respect. One show a week on random days will be posted along with a special PPV show once a month on Sunday. The first three chapters will be about the roster the titles you will find in F.W.O and also title and match history. Also their will be no women's division they all fight for the same titles.

Chapter7: Battle Zone Week 4

Cole: We welcome you to Fort Wayne, Indiana tonight folks.

King: And we have some great action set up for tonight.

J.R: That's right we will crown a Starcrossed champion tonight as well as the number one contender to Ino's F.W.O championship.

Cole: But we start off with Thanos against Bobby Lashley.

Thanos vs. Bobby Lashley

Thanos and Lashley entered the ring. The two men had a score to settle as each saw the other as the reason they had failed to become F.W.O champion. Thanos showed off his amazing strength but Lashley showed he was just as powerful. In the end Thanos who was pissed at his failure to put away the 'Destroyer' grabbed a chair and assaulted Bobby with it.

Winner by DQ: Bobby Lashley

Thanos wasn't finished yet and pulled out a table. He set it up but Lashley fought back and nailed him with the Dominator through the table.

Madison Rayne & Lacy Von Eric vs. Diane & Sakura Haruno

Two fourths of the Beautiful People were ready to face off with two fourths of the Queen's court as Madison and Lacy prepared to face off with Diane and Sakura. The match was back and forth as the four ladies gave it their all. Diane set up for the World's tallest chokeslam but Madison fought out and nailed a DDT. They both tagged out as Sakura tried to bum rush Lacy but she quickly ducked and then hit Sakura with a devastating discus clothesline. She pinned Sakura for the three.

Winners: Beautiful People

Madison and Lacy left the ring as Diane grabbed a chair and begged them to come get some.

We come back from commercial to see J.B standing by with the Beautiful People.

J.B: I'm here with the Beautiful People and Lacy you and Madison just pulled out the win over 'Ice Cold' Sakura Haruno and the 'Giant Enforcer' Diane.

Lacy: Yes me and Madison were able to pull out the victory and tonight Velvet will win the main event and become number one contender for the F.W.O championship.

Velvet: Thanks Lacy. I will do my best to bring the title home to the Beautiful People.

Angelina: But later tonight Hinata is in a match to crown the first ever Starcrossed champion and, I highly doubt she'll be walking out champion.

Angelina smirked as the four members of the Beautiful People walked off.

Vegeta vs. Dr. Doom

Doom and Vegeta were locked in a hard hitting battle. Doom slammed Vegeta into the top turnbuckle a few times then set up for the Dr. Doom bomb. Vegeta reversed the attempt and nailed him with a superkick. Vegeta set him up and hit the Final Smash(Code Breaker) for the three.

Winner: Vegeta

Starcrossed Championship match

Fatal 4-way

Hinata vs. Dean vs. Thor vs. Kevin Owens

The four competitors entered the ring and prepared for the bell when Angelina Love came down the ramp and joined the commentary table.

Cole: Um welcome miss Love.

Angelia: Thank you Cole.

J.R: Why are you out here if you don't mind me asking?

Angelina: Well J.R I wanted to get a close up view of this great action and see history made by the winner.

J.R: Ok then with that let's start the action.

Hinata was distracted by Love as the bell rang and Kevin took advantage by trying to get a quick roll up victory on her. Dean and Thor quickly broke the pin however and the match got underway. It was hectic as each fighter came close to getting the win. Hinata was hit with Dirty Deeds by Dean but she quickly rolled out of the ring. Dean continued to dominate the match until he went out of the ring to attack Hinata and she smacked him with a chair. Hinata started to wear out Dean and screamed as she turned holding the chair only for Angelina to kick the chair into Hinata's face and knock her out. Thor was distracted by this action outside which allowed Kevin Owens to hit the pop up power bomb.

Winner and first ever Starcrossed champion: Kevin Owens

E.G.O vs. Kong & Havok

Kaz and Christopher Daniels used their speed to try and keep Kong and Havok off balance. Kaz tried to hit a huricanrana but Havok used her strength to reverse it into a powerbomb. Havok and Kong took over and never looked back as Kong hit the Awesome bomb on Daniels for the three.

Winners: Kong & Havok

Six way elimination match

Velvet Sky vs. Prime vs. Brock Lesnar vs. Undertaker vs. Sasha Banks vs. Goldberg

The six way elimination match started off quickly. Lesnar and Prime paired off as did Undertaker and Goldberg. Sasha and Velvet looked like they were about to go at it until thy nodded and rolled out of the ring. Lesnar lifted Prime up for an F-5 when Sasha and Velvet rolled into the ring and both of them hit him with a steel chair. Lesnar dropped Prime who hit the Killing Bullet on Lesnar for the three. Prime was getting up when Velvet and Sasha smashed his head between their two chairs and knocked him out. They both pinned him for the three. Velvet and Sasha high fived before Velvet dropped Sasha with a DDT onto the chair. Before she could pin however Diane cam out with a kendo stick and attacked her. Diane hit the World's tallest chokeslam and pulled Sasha onto Velvet as the ref counted three and Velvet was eliminated. Diane was happy until Goldberg speared her. Undertaker took advantage however and Tombstoned him for the three. Undertaker picked up Sasha who kicked him in the balls before setting up and locking in the Banks Statement. Undertaker broke free but as he got up he was hit with the World's tallest chokeslam from Diane. Sasha looked conflicted but took the pin.

Winner: Sasha Banks


	8. Chapter 8

F.W.O: Fantasy Wrestling Organization

Welcome to the F.W.O where any superhero villain anime character or other fighter collides with actual wrestlers inside the squared circle to compete for gold, money and respect. One show a week on random days will be posted along with a special PPV show once a month on Sunday. The first three chapters will be about the roster the titles you will find in F.W.O and also title and match history. Also their will be no women's division they all fight for the same titles.

Chapter8: Fallout 2016

Cole: Hello everyone I'm Michael Cole alongside the 'King' Jerry Lawler and 'Good o'l' J.R

The camera pans over the crowd then rest on the announce team.

King: Oh boy I can't wait guys!

J.R: Neither can I King as we come to you live from Columbus, Ohio!

Cole: Listen to this crowd guys they are blowing the roof off!

J.R: And who could blame them this is F.W.O's first Mega Event after all.

King: Yeah we welcome all of you to Fallout 2016.

Cole: And what a card we have tonight.

J.R: Right Cole I can't wait for the six team ladder match which will crown our first ever tag team champions.

King: Also Kevin Owens has to defend his newly won Starcrossed championship against Thor.

Cole: Also tonight the 'Boss' Sasha Banks looks to dethrone Ino as F.W.O champion.

J.R: Right now however we have action as two fourths of the Queen's Court take's on two fourths of the Beautiful People in a No Limits tornado tag match.

The bell rings as Lillian Garcia announces the first match.

No Limits Tornado Tag

Diane & Hinata vs. Angelina & Velvet

Diane and Hinata were not very happy and were quickly taking their anger out on Velvet and Angelina. Hinata threw Angelina out of the ring and followed her as Diane threw Velvet hard into the corner. Hinata grabbed a chair and nailed Angelina with it busting her wide open. Hinata wore Angelina out with the chair then rolled back into the ring holding the chair. Diane threw Velvet towards Hinata but she jumped up and dropkicked the chair into Hinata's face. Hinata rolled out as Diane came over but Velvet grabbed the chair and rammed it into her gut. Velvet started to slam the chair into Diane's back until the giant stayed down. Hinata rolled back into the ring and kicked the chair into her face. Hinata set up for the Rotation but Angelina rolled back in and hit her with a kendo stick. The bloodied Angelina broke the kendo stick over Hinata's back. Velvet rolled out of the ring and slid a table into the ring. Her and Angelina set the table up and looked to put Hinata through the table when Diane got up and got both ladies up for the World's tallest chokeslam. The countered however and DDT Diane through the table. Hinata got up and slammed the steel chair into Angelina's back and Velvet's gut. Hinata set up and hit the Rotation on Angelina. She went for the pin as Velvet got up only to be held back by Diane.

Winners: Queen's Court

Cole: What a match!

King: I'll say. These women tried to kill each other!

J.R: That they did King.

Cole: We move on to our next match Chucky vs. the Wolfman

Chucky vs. Wolfman

Chucky and the Wolfman gave each other all they could handle but in the end Chucky hit a spinning wheel kick for the win.

Winner: Chucky

Sakura vs. Lacy

Sakura looked to make up for her loss to Lacy by beating her in one on one competition. The two ladies gave it their all. At one moment Lacy threw Sakura from the ring and followed her outside. The two women fought until the ref counted them both out.

Draw

Sakura grabbed a steel chair and assaulted Lacy with it. Sakura nailed her hard on the head busting her open then hit the 'Ice Cold' Stunner before security pulled her away from Lacy. Lacy had to be helped to the back.

Starcrossed Championship

Thor vs. Kevin Owens(c)

Thor was waiting on Owens when he came out of the crowd and hit him in the back of the head with the belt. Kevin threw Thor from the ring and continued to assault the god of thunder. Kevin threw Thor into the ring steeps then dragged him towards the ring apron. He set up Thor and powerbombed him on the apron taking Thor out.

No contest.

Kevin holds up the Starcrossed Championship as the ref yells at him to leave.

F.W.O Tag Team Championsip

Six Team Ladder Match

Slasher Gang vs. MCMG vs. Kong & Havok vs. Talia al Ghul & Killer Frost vs. Batman Inc. vs. Beer Money

The six teams make their way to the ring as they look around at all the ladders. The bell rings as the teams engage one another and all out hell breaks lose. At five minutes in Red Hood tried to climb the ladder but was pulled off by Awesome Kong. At eight minutes in Jason set up a table and chokeslammed Killer Frost through it. Twelve minutes in and Kong and Havok double chokeslammed Bobby Rode through two set up chairs. Fifteen minutes in and Red Hood took out himself and Alex Shelly when he hit an RHKO off of a ladder and through a table. At twenty minutes in Havok was able to pull down the titles.

Winners and first F.W.O Tag Team Champions: Kong & Havok

Prime & Lesnar vs. Superman & Goldberg

The two teams of old rivals went to war. In the end it was a spear by Goldberg to Prime which lead to the three count.

Winners: Superman & Goldberg

No Limits Match

Four Way Extreme Eliminator

No Limits Championship

Vegeta vs. Freddy vs. Dracula vs. Undertaker

The four men entered the ring as the bell rang. Freddy and Dracula wasted little time locking up ad fighting one another. Vegeta and the Undertaker locked up and went at it as well. The first elimination came when Freddy locked in the Nightmare Claw on Dracula who ended up passing out before he tapped. Next was Undertaker after the Final Smash from Vegeta. The final elimination was Freddy after he was powerbombed through a table.

Winner and first No Limits Champion: Vegeta

Table Match

Thanos vs. Bobby Lashley

Thanos and Lashley were evenly matched throughout the fight. In the end Thanos hit a chokeslam through the table for the three.

Winner: Thanos

We cut backstage where J.B was with Ino Yamanaka.

J.B: Ino in a few minutes you will be defending the F.W.O championship for the first time your thoughts?

Ino: Well J.B I plan on showing the world I'm the champion for a reason and putting Sasha Banks in her place.

Ino walks off with a smug look on her face.

F.W.O Championship

'The Boss' Sasha Banks vs. 'Natural Queen' Ino Yamanaka(c)

Sasha came out and awaited the entrance of the champion. Ino made her way slowly to the ring. The bell rang and Ino left the ring pissing off Sasha and the crowd. Ino waited till the last second to break the ring out count then left the ring again.

Cole: Ino playing mind games with Sasha Banks.

J.R: How long will this work for Ino though is the question.

Ino entered the ring and rolled back out and turned her back to Sasha to taunt the crowd. Sasha ran the ropes and as Ino turned back around she was meet with suicide dive from Sasha.

King: Holly shit!

J.R: Sasha throwing caution to the wind and taking it to Ino with that suicide dive!

Sasha pumps up the crowd as she throws Ino into the ring. Sasha followed the champion and took quick advantage of her momentum. Sasha threw Ino into the corner but we she ran in for a clothesline Ino moved out of the way. Sasha stumbled backwards into a roll up pin. Ino grabbed her tights in an attempt to pick up a cheap victory but Sasha kicked out at two.

Cole: That was close.

Sasha got up to her feet only to be meet with a hard forearm to the jaw. Ino was now in control as she took it to Sasha. Ino went to irishwhip Sasha into the corner but Sasha reversed and drove Ino hard into the turnbuckles. Sasha then started to work over Ino's back with kicks and knees. She set up to hit the Bank Statement but Ino felt it coming and quickly left the ring. Sasha wasted no time in coming after the champ and slammed her face first into the ring steps.

Cole: Ouch Sasha unleashing a brutal side here.

J.R: Yes she is but she needs to pay attention to the ten count.

Sasha throws Ino back into the ring and follows her. Sasha set's up for the Bank Statement and hit's it this time. She wrenches back on Ino who somehow manages to get to the ropes.

King: Ino in bad shape here.

Cole: How will she recover from the Bank Statement?

Sasha nails a vicious knee to the side of the head and looks to go for the pin when the Queen's Court come out.

J.R: What the hell are they doing here?!

Cole: They must be coming to make sure Ino keeps the title.

Just then the Beautiful People come out and a brawl starts.

Cole: Here we go!

J.R: You knew that the Beautiful People would come out to even the odds.

King: This is great massive cat fight!

The ref is distracted by the brawl outside the ring as Ino low blows Sasha then hits the Queen Kick.

J.R: No god dammit!

Cole: Ino is going to retain her title.

The ref stats the count but Sasha kicks out at two.

King: Wow!

J.R: Thank god she kicked out!

Ino yells at the ref who motions it was just a two. Ino walks over to the down Sasha who tries for a cradle pin but only get's a two. Suddenly Hinata an Angelina enter the ring fighting. The ref tries to break the two women up as Sasha puts Ino in the Bank Statement. Ino fights but finally taps however the ref doesn't see it.

J.R: Turn around ref she's tapping out!

Cole: The ref is too busy with Hinata and Angelina to see the tap out!

Sasha releases the hold and yells at the ref. Sasha turn back to Ino only to be hit with another Queen's Kick. Ino goes for the pin as the ref looks over.

J.R: Oh come on!

The ref counts the three.

Winner and still F.W.O Champion: Ino Yamanaka

The Queen's Court make a hasty retreat as the Beautiful People look on pissed.


	9. Chapter 9

F.W.O: Fantasy Wrestling Organization

Welcome to the F.W.O where any superhero villain anime character or other fighter collides with actual wrestlers inside the squared circle to compete for gold, money and respect. One show a week on random days will be posted along with a special PPV show once a month on Sunday. The first three chapters will be about the roster the titles you will find in F.W.O and also title and match history. Also their will be no women's division they all fight for the same titles.

Chapter9: Battle Zone Week 5

Cole: Welcome to the Battle Zone everyone!

The camera pans over the crowd.

Cole: Tonight we are live from Cincinnati, Ohio!

J.R: That's right Cole and after the events of last night the crowd is ready to see some more action.

King: Yeah they are.

Suddenly Ino walks onto the stage. She holds up the F.W.O championship before waking down to the ring.

J.R: What does she want?

King: Well she has a mic so I think we're about to find out.

Ino: Hello losers. Awe boo all you want but as you can see I'm still the champ.

Ino adjusts the title.

Ino: At Fallout I beat that wannabe 'Boss' with ease.

J.R: Yeah after you taped out!

King: The ref didn't see it J.R.

Ino: And why is that? Because I am Naturally better than everyone else. I am the champ and I am th-

Sasha Banks music hits as she comes down to the ring.

Ino: What do you want loser?

Sasha: Oh that's funny because I remember someone tapping out at Fallout.

The crowds starts to chant 'You tapped out'

Ino: Shut up!

Sasha: Awe is the little baby upset because she can't handle the truth.

Ino: I'm sorry but who did they say won the match?

Sasha: Oh that's rich. Everyone saw you tap out.

Ino: Yet I'm still the cham-. Now what?

The music for the Beautiful People started to play as Velvet Sky came to the ring.

Velvet: Sorry to interrupt...but I was in the back and just couldn't handle all this bitching about who won.

Ino: No one cares what either of you have to say.

Velvet: Actually Ino I agree to a point with you. Sasha you had your chance and lost now it's my turn.

Sasha: Oh really? I seem to remember that you and your friends came out in my match and distracted the ref.

Velvet: You really wanna go there. If not for us Ino's little team would have dismantled you.

Sasha: I could be champion right now!

Velvet: If not for her little group I would have been the first champion!

Velvet and Sasha get in each others face.

Ino: I got an idea you two losers fight each other and maybe I'll give the winner a title match.

Suddenly Eric Bischoff's music hit.

J.R: What!

Cole: We heard rumors of our G.M being here tonight. Could Eric be our General Manager?

Eric: Ladies say hell...o to your new boss...me.

King: Well that answers that question.

Eric: Now I've been watching everything that's been going on and I must say I love it. An evil manipulating woman being the world champ and doing everything she can to hold on to the title. I couldn't have done it better myself.

Ino: Thank you.

Eric: However now you have two enemies gunning for you and your title. Also let's not forget that your people screwed Velvet out of the title match at Fallout by attacking here in the number one contenders match. So I have a great idea Ino you will be in action tonight against Velvet Sky.

Crowd cheers.

Eric: Also you did tap out last night so you will also face Sasha Banks.

Crowd stars to chant 'You tapped out'.

Ino: What!? You can't be serious!

Eric smirked.

Eric: Oh I'm serious. Oh and by the way that match will be for the F.W.O championship!

Crowd goes crazy as Ino starts to throw a fit.

J.R: What a main event!

Cole: Ino Sasha and Velvet triple threat for the championship!

King: Ino's title reign is in jeopardy!

We come back from commercial to see J.B trying to get an interview with Ino.

J.B: Ino...Ino one moment please.

Ino doesn't even slow down as she opens her private locker room door and slams it shut.

Dean Ambrose vs. Roman Reigns

The two friends give a handshake at the beginning of the match. As they are about to lock up Seth Rollins comes out and sits down at ringside. The match is great back and forth. In the end Dean ducks the Superman punch and drops Reigns with the Dirty Deeds.

Winner: Dean Ambrose

Seth stands up and claps for Dean as he and Roman just stare out at him.

Kaz w/ Daniels vs. Bubba Ray w/ Devon

Kaz and Bubba put on a good match. Kaz used his speed to rattle Bubba but in the end his experience got him the win.

Winner: Bubba Ray

Enzo & Big Cass vs. MCMG

Enzo & Cass and the MCMG put on a clinic. Alex and Chris hit a double superkick to Enzo but he fell into his corner allowing Cass to make the tag. Cass took out both men and hit a big boot before pinning Alex for the three.

Winners: Enzo & Cass

Goku vs. Prime

Goku and Prime squared off in a battle of strength. They beat each other around the ring until they spilled to the outside. As the ref began his ten count it was obvious neither man was listening to the ref. The count reached ten and the ref called for the bell.

Draw

Goku and Prime continued to beat each other up until security broke them apart.

Kisame vs. John Cena

Kisame and Cena put on a great match. Cena tried to hit the F.U but Kisame reversed and dropped him with a jumping DDT. Kisame then hit the Blood in the Water(Spear) for the three.

Winner: Kisame

J.B caught up with Velvet who was talking to the rest of the Beautiful People.

J.B: Velvet can I have a moment?

Velvet smiled as the rest of the Beautiful People walked away.

Velvet: What's up?

J.B: Tonight you will face Sasha Banks and Ino Yamanaka for the F.W.O championship. What is your strategy for the match?

Velvet: Well I'm going to go out there and try to quickly win the match so Ino's losers can't do anything.

J.B: And if you win?

Velvet smiled.

Velvet: Me and the girls are going to party.

Velvet walks away.

J.R: Coming up Thor & Hulk will take on Kevin Owens & Thanos.

King: How did he get Thanos to help him?

Cole: Word is he made a deal. If they win Thanos will get a title shot.

Thor & Hulk vs. Kevin Owens & Thanos

Thor and Hulk took the early advantage keeping Owens from tagging in Thanos. Eventually Kevin is able to dodge a corner splash by Thor and tag Thanos in. Thanos takes it to Thor and is able to change the momentum. Thor finally tags in Hulk and the two powerhouses go at it. Neither man can overpower the other and soon they collided and took each other out. They both make the tag and Thor rushes Kevin who tries to hit the pop up powerbomb however Thor nails him with the God's Elbow(Bullhammer Elbow) and pins Kevin for the three.

Winners: Thor & Hulk

J.B: Hello Sasha.

Sasha: Hey J.B.

J.B: At Fallout you made the current champion tap out.

Sasha: That's right I did make her tap. Yet I don't have the championship.

J.B: Yes but tonight you have a second chance.

Sasha: Yes I do. Tonight either Ino or Velvet will tap out and I will leave champion.

Sasha walks off.

We come back from commercial as J.B catches up with Ino.

J.B: Ino tonight you defend your title in a triple threat match meaning the championship advantage is gone. How are you going to retain?

Ino stops walking and turns to J.B.

Ino: Simple that means no rules no count outs I'm going to show I thrive in this type of environment and I will destroy these wannabes. Tonight I retain my title and shut up all my stupid doubters.

Ino walks off.

J.B: Well there we go guys.

Cole: Thank you J.B.

Sasha's music started to play.

J.R: Here we go the main event triple threat match for the F.W.O Championship!

Triple Threat-F.W.O Championship

Sasha Banks vs. Velvet Sky vs. Ino Yamanaka[c]

The match started and Ino bailed from the ring only for Velvet and Sasha to follow her out. Sasha and Velvet took turns beating up Ino before throwing her into the steel guardrail. With Ino down Sasha and Velvet rolled into the ring and started to trade blows. Sasha got the advantage and looked to set up for the Banks Statement when Ino slid into the ring with a chair and hit her in the back. Ino then nailed Velvet in the head with the chair. Ino took the chair and wore out Sasha and Velvet. She pinned Sasha but only got a two. She tried to pin Velvet but once again only got a two. Ino yelled at the ref and turned around into a forearm from Velvet which sent Ino falling through the ropes and to the outside. Velvet was yelling at Ino when Sasha hit the backstabber and locked in the Banks Statement. Velvet fought and made it to the ropes. The ref did nothing to break the hold since it was no DQ but Velvet was able to break the hold by leaving the ring. Sasha followed Velvet out and threw her back into the ring. Suddenly Ino came from her left and blasted her in the side of the head. With Sasha down Ino went into the ring and taunted Velvet. Velvet tried to roll her up for the three but Ino managed to kick out. Ino and Velvet traded blows with neither gaining the advantage. Suddenly Sasha came flying off the top rope and hit both women with a dropkick. Velvet rolled out of the ring while Ino and Sasha slowly got back up and started to trade blows. Sasha hit Ino with a hard right then looked to set up the Banks Statement but Velvet slid into the ring and speared Sasha. Velvet turned and ducked the Queen's Kick from Ino and hit her with a superkick. Velvet went for the pin but at two Sasha broke up he pin. Velvet and Sasha started to trade blows when Ino got back up and speared both of them. Ino got up and climbed up top. She waited for both Sasha and Velvet to get up then jumped off going for a cross body. Sasha got out of the way as Ino took down Velvet. Ino got up and dodged a running knee from Sasha and took her down with a bulldog. Ino threw Sasha out of the ring and turned to Velvet who hit her in the gut with the chair. She went to smack Ino but she ducked and she nailed Sasha who had just got back into the ring. Ino jumped at the chance and shoved Velvet from the ring then jumped on top of Sasha for the three.

Winner: Ino Yamanaka

Ino grabbed the title and walked up the ramp as Velvet looked on.


	10. Chapter 10

F.W.O: Fantasy Wrestling Organization

Welcome to the F.W.O where any superhero villain anime character or other fighter collides with actual wrestlers inside the squared circle to compete for gold, money and respect. One show a week on random days will be posted along with a special PPV show once a month on Sunday. The first three chapters will be about the roster the titles you will find in F.W.O and also title and match history. Also their will be no women's division they all fight for the same titles.

Chapter10: Battle Zone Week 6

Cole: Welcome every one to another episode of F.W.O Battle Zone!

The camera pans across the crowd then rest on the commentary team.

Cole: I'm Michael Cole and along with J.R and the 'King' Jerry Lawler we welcome you to Orlando, Florida for another episode of the Battle Zone!

King: And tonight we got some great matches lined up.

J.R: Including a falls count anywhere match between Sasha Banks and Velvet Sky!

Cole: That's our main event with the winner being named the number one contender to Ino's F.W.O championship!

King: But right now we open with action as Super Boy takes on Finn Balor.

Super Boy vs. Finn Balor

The opening contest is a match of speed against strength as Super Boy uses his strength advantage to ground the quick and agile Finn Balor. The match is back and forth with many momentum changes but, in the end Super Boy catches Finn with an S-5 for the three.

Winner: Super Boy

Non-title

Havok & Kong vs. Beer Money

In a non-title match the tag team champions Kong & Havok continued to prove ever dominate as they steamrolled Beer Money.

Winners: Havok & Kong

Enzo w/ Big Cass vs. Alex Shelly w/ Chris Sabin

Enzo and Shelly put on a high flying match. Fast paced with multiple reverses. In the end Enzo had Shelly down and went for a diving splash but ended up landing on his knees before Shelly picked him up and hit a death valley driver for the three.

Winner: Alex Shelly

The two teams shook hands after the match.

Wonder Woman vs. Dracula

Wonder Woman and Dracula were set to start their match when Jason of the Slasher Gang appeared on stage. Dracula was distracted throughout the match. In the end Wonder Woman reversed the Dark Desire DDT(jumping DDT) into the Wonder Slam(Angel Slam) and picked up the three.

Winner: Wonder Woman

Jason left the stage having never taken his eyes off of Dracula

We com back from commercial to see J.B standing with the members of Original Horror.

J.B: Hi there I'm with Original Horror and Dracula-

Dracula grabs the mic.

Dracula: No offense J.B but I'm not in the mood.

Dracula glares into the camera.

Dracula: Freddy! You think I'm stupid or something boy. I'm no fool you sent your big bad monster to intimidate me...me the lord of darkness. Well you and yours just took the first shot in a war you can't win.

Dracula points to Frankenstein and the Mummy.

Dracula: The two of them are my monsters.

Dracula points to the Wolfman.

Dracula: This is my highflyer. We are the Original Horror and boys you just asked for us to school you in the way of fear. You just singed your fucking death warrants and we're cashing in!

Dracula and the other members of Original Horror walk away.

Itachi & Kisame vs. E.G.O

The two members of Akatsuki come to the ring. E.G.O soon follows and the bell rings to start the match. E.G.O take an early advantage as their years of teaming inside the ring shows through. However it doesn't take long for Kisame and Itachi to take over the match. Soon it's a back and forth affair with E.G.O giving as good as they were taking. Itachi was in trouble as Kaz had taken the momentum but a blind tag allowed Kisame to hit Blood in the Water for the three.

Winners: Akatsuki

Sam Winchester vs. Chucky

Sam had seen lots of things in his time but a talking killer doll was weird even for him. Chucky proved to be a handful as he used his speed to keep Sam on the defensive. It looked like Chucky might pick up the win when the Wolfman walked onto the stage and caught Chucky's attention. Chucky dared the Wolfman to bring it but he stood still like a statue. Chucky waved him off and turned into a wicked clothesline that turned him inside out. Sam pinned Chucky for the three.

Winner: Sam Winchester

Non-title

Champion vs. Champion

Vegeta vs. Ino

Cole: Well folks up next is a special match.

J.R: You said it Cole coming up Ino will face Vegeta in a non-title champion vs. champion match.

King: I for one can't wait to see Ino prove she is the dominate champion of F.W.O.

J.R: I just hope for a clean finish between these two.

Suddenly Kevin Owens music hits.

Cole: Well this is suppose to be one on one but here comes our Starcrossed Champion Kevin Ownes.

Kevin sits down and puts on a head set.

Kevin: Hello gentlemen and Cole.

Cole: Real funny Kevin.

Kevin: I'm sorry did I ask you to speak Cole?

J.R: Well Kevin may I ask why you're out here?

Kevin: Of course J.R you see this match is billed as champion vs. champion everyone wondering who's the best champion in the company. However I'm not part of this match so really it's to decide the second best champion since I'm clearly the best champion we have right now.

Suddenly Thor the god of thunder appears and comes down to the announce table as well.

Kevin: What do you want?

Thor: I'm here for two reasons see this great match up close and make sure you don't ruin it.

Kevin: Hah please I beat you once already.

Thor: I recall pinning you last week.

Cole: Anyways let's get this match started.

Thor: Indeed.

The bell rings as Shrek introduces the next match.

Shrek: The next match is schedule for one fall and is a champion vs. champion match. Introducing first from West City the No Limit's champion Vegeta.

Vegeta came out to a mixed reaction.

Shrek: And his opponent from Konoha the F.W.O champion 'Natural Queen' Ino Yamanaka.

Ino comes out to resounding boo's from the audience.

Cole: Well the fans may partially like Vegeta but they down right hate Ino Yamanaka.

Kevin: I don't see why? She is the world champion after all.

Thor: Maybe because like you she has no honor.

Kevin chuckles a bit.

J.R: Whatever the reason the champion is not letting it effect her one bit. In fact she seems to enjoy it.

Kevin: And why not J.R she knows that tonight she can shut these haters up and prove she's a great champion.

Thor: Or prove she will do whatever to win.

King: Sometimes that's what it takes to win Thor.

Kevin: Thank you King.

Cole: With all that said Ino and Vegeta are in the ring and ready to begin this match.

The bell rings as Vegeta smirks an walks straight at Ino. Ino also starts to walk right at Vegeta. Vegeta seemed to motion for her to just lay down but instead Ino slapped him in the face.

Cole: Oh boy.

J.R: Ino just slapped Vegeta!

Kevin: Nice.

Vegeta growls and comes back and slaps Ino who staggers back a bit.

King: Oh shit!

Thor: I think she pissed off Vegeta.

Kevin: Oh boy this is going to be fun to watch.

Ino lunges and tackles Vegeta and starts to deliver elbows to his chest and head. She gets up off of him and taunts the crowd. Vegeta starts to sit up but Ino kicks him in the face. Ino looks at the down Vegeta and smirks at him. She walks towards him only for Vegeta to kip up and hit her in the jaw with a right hand and drops her. Vegeta yells as the crowd cheers.

King: Vegeta with some offense here.

Thor: Vegeta looks ready to give Ino what she deserves.

Ino slowly makes her way to her feet as Vegeta stalks her and knocks her down with a shoulder block.

J.R: Ino got back up but knocked back down by Vegeta. Ino back up and Vegeta takes her down with a clothesline.

Ino uses the ropes to stand back up as Vegeta charges her. She pulls down the top rope causing Vegeta to spill to the outside in front of the announce table. Kevin slowly took of his headset and stood up but Thor quickly followed suit prompting Owens to sit back down.

J.R: Vegeta just spilled to the outside in front of us. It looked like Kevin was going to do something but Thor quickly put an end to that.

Vegeta stands up and looks at both men before giving them both the bird.

Cole: What?!

King: Wow!

J.R: Vegeta just gave the one finger salute to Thor and Kevin Owens!

Vegeta rolls back into the ring and is meet with the Queen's Kick.

J.R: Queen's Kick Vegeta is down! Vegeta got distracted and is down!

Ino goes for the pin as the ref started to count the three. Vegeta kicks out at 2.8 just barely avoiding a loss.

Cole: And Vegeta kicked out.

Thor: Good I would feel bad if I had accidently cost him the match.

Kevin: Oh no. Who cares he flipped you off idiot!

Thor: He flipped you off too.

Kevin pulls off his headset and stands up. Thor follows suit as Kevin grabs the Strcrossed championship and the two get in each others face. Kevin looks like he's going to back down before trying to smack Thor with the belt. Thor ducks and tackles Kevin as the two start to fight outside the ring. Vegeta and Ino started slugging it out inside the ring before Ino accidently nailed the ref with a back elbow. Ino gets distracted and Vegeta takes advantage hitting the Final Smash.

J.R: Final Smash!

Cole: But the ref is down!

King: What luck for Ino!

Thor goes to throw Kevin into the ring steps but Kevin jumps over them and then rolls into the ring. Thor follows after him as the two brawl in one corner. Vegeta looks at the down ref and down Ino and shrugs. He walks over as Thor shoves Owens away and Vegeta hits him with a German suplex. Thor is confused as Vegeta gets up. Thor walks over to Vegeta who quickly strikes and drops him with a Final Smash.

Cole: WHAT?!

J.R: Vegeta takes down Thor!

King: Why did he do that?

Vegeta smirks as Owens tries a sneak attack from behind. Vegeta ducks as Owens stops and superkicks Vegeta. Thor gets back up and tries to spear Kevin but he moves and Thor hits Vegeta. Thor looks conflicted as Kevin strikes and hits the pop up powerbomb on Thor slamming him down on Vegeta. Kevin drags Thor from the ring as the ref and Ino stirs. Ino sees Vegeta down and sets up for the Queen's Kick. Vegeta stands up and is hit by Ino. Ino pins Vegeta for the three.

Winner: Ino

J.R: I don't believe this.

Cole: Neither do I.

King: Ino wins! Ino just pinned Vegeta!

J.R: Thanks to Kevin Owens and Thor to a lesser extent.

King: A win is a win J.R

Cole: This was amazing but we still have our falls count anywhere main event.

J.R: You're right Cole up next Sasha Banks vs. Velvet Sky.

Falls count anywhere

Sasha vs. Velvet

Sasha and Velvet both entered the ring as the bell rang. They wasted little time as they started slugging each other in the face. Sasha took control and threw Velvet from the ring. Sasha and the ref followed. Sasha yelled at the down Velvet who grabbed her by her trunks and threw her forward into the metal guardrail.

Cole: Oh that looked painful.

Velvet got up as Sasha checked her face. Velvet kicked her in the back a couple of times. Velvet yelled at the crowd pumping them up. Velvet grabbed Sasha and went to throw her into the ring steps but Sasha reversed and sent Velvet crashing into them.

Cole: Sasha takes control.

King: Yeah and Velvet looks rattled.

J.R: And Sasha is about to capitalize on this momentum.

Sasha hit Velvet with a snap suplex then locked her in a half Boston Crab. Velvet fights out and both women nail each other with a clothesline.

J.R: Both women down who will get up first.

Velvet got up to her feet and saw Sasha getting to her knees and hit a shining wizard. Velvet lifted Sasha up and slammed her face first into the announcers table twice before Sasha hit her in the gut and slammed her face into the table.

J.R: Both women getting down right violent now.

Cole: And Sasha rams Velvet back first into the ring apron.

Sasha pumps up the crowd as she looks under the ring and pulls out a kendo stick.

King: Oh boy and you thought it was violent before now Sasha has a weapon.

Sasha hits Velvet in the back a couple of times.

Cole: Sasha is in complete control right now.

Sasha yells at the down Velvet who spits in her face. Sasha wipes the spit off and raises the kendo stick to hit her with but Velvet quickly knocks Sasha's legs out from under her. Both women slowly reached their feet and started to slug it out in front of the announce table. Velvet tried to throw Sasha into the steel ring steps but she reversed and sent Velvet crashing into them instead.

Cole: Oh and Velvet sent crashing into the steel ring steps.

King: Velvet is using the ring apron to get back up.

J.R: And here comes Sasha...who kicks Velvet's legs out from under her.

Velvet rolls over to the steel guardrail and uses it to pull her self up as Sasha slowly stalked her. Velvet got up only for Sasha to hit a chop block on her and take out here left leg. Sasha picks up Velvet and slams her face first into the steel guardrail.

King: Oh that's just down right brutal.

J.R: Sasha is trying to rearrange Velvet's face.

Sasha rolls Velvet back into the ring before she looks under the ring and pulls out a table.

Cole: Why does she need a table?

King: Who knows but this is going to end badly for someone.

Sasha puts the table into the ring and sets it up as Velvet uses one of the corners to lift herself up. Sasha charges and jumps to hit double knees to Velvet's chest but she moves and Sasha hits the turnbuckles. Sasha stumbles backwards and Velvet hits her with an inverted suplex. Velvet gets up and sees the table set up and points at it as the crowd roared their approval. Velvet laid the stunned Sasha on top of the table and climbed the nearby ropes. Velvet was up top when Sasha rolled off the table and followed her up the ropes as the two slugged it out on the top rope. Sasha looked to be taking control until Velvet racked her eyes and shoved her off causing Sasha to crash through the table.

Cole: Oh my God!

King: Holy Shit!

J.R: Velvet just broke Sasha in half!

Velvet looked at the down Sasha and nodded before setting up and hitting a top rope moonsault on Her and pinned her for the three.

Winner: Velvet Sky

Cole: She did it.

King: Velvet wins.

J.R: Yes she did and now she's the number one contender to Ino's F.W.O Championship.


End file.
